dulce y amargo
by luna-chan143
Summary: el amor aveces es amargo pero la mayoría de las veces dulce


_**Dulce y amargo **_

_**Por: Luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles**_

_**One shot **_

_**Hoooolis a todos si tu puchaste en este Fanfic quiere decir que eres un fan ho una fan de el Iori x kula bueno pues gracias por eso **_

_**Espero que a las personitas que gustan de historias con este emparejamiento les guste está loca historia que se me ocurrió mientras jugaba el ya conocido juego de The King of fighter a y antes de comenzar como siempre me olvido de poner el descargo de responsabilidad y estoy al parecer empezando mi lista de propósitos del nuevo año desde ahora les diré The King of fighter no me pertenece ningún personaje ok **_

_**Bueno aclarado eso ahora a la historia:**_

Todo comenzó un día de verano cuando a la ciudad de sowtown se mudó una familia pequeña un padre viudo y su hija de cinco años.

El hombre había comprado una pequeña casita pintoresca en un buen punto de la ciudad donde le quedaría cerca la escuela a su pequeña hija kula, la niña después de unos días conoció a un niño pelirrojo que era su vecino él era por lo menos dos años mayor que ella, su nombre era Iori yagami un niño a veces grosero con la pequeña kula que buscaba en él un amigo porque ella no tenía muchos amigos ho amigas, él siempre le decía que era una molestia cuando ella en los recreos se acercaba a hacerle compañía porque ella siempre lo veía estar solo en los descansos alejado de todos.

Para cuando ella cumplió diez años nunca perdió la esperanza de acercarse a el pelirrojo que siempre hacia caso omiso de su presencia a veces ella empezaba una conversación donde el pelirrojo y apenas opinaba diciendo monótonas grases dando a demostrar la falta de interés en sus conversaciones, ella una vez le pregunto a su padre porque Iori siempre estaba con esa expresión triste y él le explico lo mejor que pudo que Iori había perdido a su padres y que había caído bajo el cuidado de una tía que para colmo lo maltrataba, kula desde ese día siempre invitaba a su amigo a su casa a jugar aunque siempre la mayoría de las veces él se quedaba mirando la tv olvidando que él estaba jugando al escondite con la rubia que se quedaba horas en el armario esperándolo.

Para cuando ella cumplió los quince años y empezaba a cursar la preparatoria sintió que empezaba a perder a Iori el conoció a mas amigos que solo lo llevaron por el mal camino se volvió más grosero con ella se convirtió en un pandillero que la mayoría de las veces se la pasaba en la calle, pero eso no la desanimo ella estaba impuesta en sacar a su amigo de la oscuridad y el dolor de por lo menos verlo sonreír una vez.

-kula-

Ella mientras guardaba sus libros en su gaveta volteo a ver a su única amiga Yuri una interactiva castaña siempre sonriente.

-que pasa-

Elle pregunto mientras cerraba su casillero.

-escuche que Iori falto a sus clases por irse de juerga con athena-

Kula dio un suspiro.

-donde esta no sabes-

Yuri negó

-no al parecer ni siquiera se paró por aquí-

Kula levanto una ceja

-entonces si el no vino como te enteraste-

La castaña sonrió con astucia.

-en el baño de chicas claro hay se entera uno de todo sabes alguien escribió con marcador purpura Iori y athena en la pared del baño-

Kula empezó a caminar a su siguiente clase seguida por Yuri.

-de verdad?-

Yuri asintió

-claro con un montón de corazones y todo amiga no sé qué tanto vez en el pero vete olvidando de ya se dice que él y asamiya-san son novios ya-

Kula volteo a ver a su amiga

-cuantas veces te tengo que decir que él es solo un amigo para mí-

Yuri entorno los ojos

-si claro entonces por que ayer lo estuviste viendo todo el almuerzo mientras él estaba con athena-

Kula se sonrojo apenada

-eso…no tiene nada que ver con lo que estás pensando es solo que escuche unos cuantos rumores preocupantes sobre athena y solo estaba preocupada eso es todo-

Empezó a caminar huyendo de la mirada juzgona de su amiga

-si claro eso ni tú te lo crees-

Ella grito causando kula volteara a verla perdiendo la noción de quien venía en su misma dirección termino chocando con el presidente de clase "k" dash ella apenada se ofreció a ayudarle a recoger los libros que cayeron al suelo pero él no se lo permitió

-perdón-

Dijo cuándo el la miro

-no es problema descuida-

Apenada asintió

-ho vaya-

Yuri a su lado se burló codeándole en brazo kula aun afectada por el encuentro solo fulmino a su amiga con la mirada y se metió a el salón de clases.

Más tarde saliendo de clases mientras estaba de camino a su casa noto el grupillo reunido en la acera camino de largo ignorando lo mejor que pudo los cometarios de los vagos.

Hasta que escucho la voz ruda mordaz familiar volteo a ver al pelirrojo aun en su uniforme escolar que se empinaba una botella de vidrio con alcohol.

-Iori que crees que haces-

Ella le arrebato la botella ganándose una mirada irritada de él.

-ven vamos a casa-

Lo jaloneo del brazo

-oye yagami quien es tu amiga-

Uno de burlo

-es tú nueva conquista-

Iori gruño molesto empujo fuera a kula

-que haces-

El murmuro, kula no se dejó intimidar por el volvió a acercarse a él.

-por qué no fuiste a clases-

Le grito causando la bandita riera.

-eso no es asunto tuyo-

El la empujo otra vez ella perdió el equilibrio estaba por caer pero alguien vino en su ayuda era "k"

-oye kula está todo bien-

Ella asintió enderezo su posición y miro a Iori que parecía fulminar con la mirada al peliblanco.

-ven salgamos de aquí-

La jalo del brazo ya más lejos de la banda de maleantes "k" miro a kula.

-que estás haciendo eso es peligroso-

Le regaño

-acaso conoces a ese tipo-

Kula miro avergonzada el suelo.

-él es un conocido mío-

"k" levanto una ceja.

-de verdad-

El peliblanco se rasco la nuca sintiendo que había hecho algo equivocado.

-pero él no parece conocerte-

Kula sonrió incomoda.

-esa es su forma de ser-

"k" dio un suspiro.

-bueno disculpa si fui inoportuno-

Kula negó.

-tranquilo no es problema debería de agradecer que me ayudaras-

Ajito la mano como despedida cuando él se iba, el solo le sonrió y siguió su camino kula después se fue ya a su casa.

Mientras hacia la cena para ella y su padre que trabajaba hasta tarde se quedó pensando en Iori estaba preocupada por él, hubo un sonido afuera en el jardín ella fue a asomarse por la ventana, se dio cuenta de la figura tambaleante de Iori perdido hasta las puntas del cabello en alcohol, kula corrió en su ayuda el en un principio se mostró recio en aceptar su ayuda pero finalmente se dejó ayudar ella lo llevo a su casa porque si lo llevaba a la del pelirrojo su tía lo molería a goles y a ella de paso, lo metió a su sala donde lo dejo en el sofá.

-has comido algo-

El negó, kula se mordió el labio preocupada.

-bien entonces por qué no te das una ducha antes de comer vueles mucho a alcohol y si mi papa lo nota-

El asintió subió como pudo las escaleras a la ducha.

Paso un largo tiempo y no bajaba kula subió a ver qué pasaba al entrar a el baño noto que él estaba vestido tumbado en la bañera pensó que se había quedado dormido estaba por salir.

-porque eres así de buena conmigo-

El pregunto aun con el brazo sobre sus ojos, kula se acercó a él se acuclillo a su lado.

-porque soy tu amiga-

Iori la miro estaba a punto de hablar pero ella lo detuvo.

-si ya se tu no me consideras una amiga pero sabes yo a ti si-

El rio por sus palabras una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

-no me guardas rencor por todos los malos ratos que pasaste-

Kula sonrió, negó.

-hablas sobre dejarme en el armario por horas sabes no fue tan malo-

Iori se incorporó recordaba esos tiempos cuando ella le rogaba que jugara con ella a el escondite, sonrió era aunque a veces molesto fue un momento en el que se olvidaba de la horrible vida que vivía con su tía que lo veía como un estorbo más.

-perdóname por lo de hace un rato-

Él dio una disculpa sincera que causo kula se sonrojara ella desde los diez años tuvo un enamoramiento de él, Iori se le quedo mirando un rato no supo como pero se acercó a ella le tomo el rostro y le dio un beso en los labios un beso que kula recibió de lo más feliz ella pasos sus manos por el amplio pecho del chico, Iori puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica acercándola más a él profundizando después el beso, kula era aún inexperta ella nunca antes había besado a nadien ella solo tuvo como amigo hombre a el pelirrojo mismo que le daba su primera lección de amor.

Hubo un sonido de una puerta abrirse y un grito familiar kula con poco desanimada aparto a el pelirrojo.

-es mi papa-

Le dijo sonriendo avergonzada sin saber que más hacer, Iori asintió también algo apenado por lo que hizo sin pensar el a un tenía una novia ho algo así.

-te quedas a cenar verdad-

Iori asintió.

-no tengo otro lugar a donde ir-

Kula sonrió.

-eso es un si no?-

El asintió la siguió a el comedor donde el padre de kula les dio una mirada Cuestionante, kula entro en pánico.

-joven yagami buenas noches-

Iori se fue a sentar a la mesa.

-buenas noches señor-

Kula se fue a la cocina donde se permitió suspirar mientras se tocaba el lugar donde estaba su corazón lo que acababa de pasar le dio una esperanza de que ese amor imposible. casi platónico que tenía con el pelirrojo podía llegar a pasar.

Recordó su sonrisa una que había deseado ver desde hace mucho tiempo se sentía feliz de ser ella la causa.

Tomo la charola en las manos la llevo a la mesa donde su padre estaba interrogando a el pobre de Iori ella casi muere cuando le pregunto sobre qué clase de relación tenía con ella .fue a reprender a su padre.

-papa-

Dijo entre dientes el hombre mayor solo se encogió de hombros no podía culparlo por buscar todo lo mejor para su única hija.

-y dime Iori que tal la escuela-

La noche transcurrió con normalidad al final kula fue a despedir a el pelirrojo a la puerta

-nos vemos en clase entonces-

Iori se acercó a ella le habría dado un beso pero su padre estaba mirando simplemente le beso la mejilla algo que puso en las nubes a la rubia que solo cerró la puerta y se fue a su habitación.

Al día siguiente kula se fue a la preparatoria con la ilusión de ver a su amado pelirrojo llego el edificio estaba por ir a ver a Iori a su casillero cuando escucho que este hablaba con alguien más.

-donde te metiste ayer he pensé que te reunirías con nosotros en el puente-

Era la voz de athena.

-tuve otro asunto-

Athena levanto una ceja.

-otro asunto-

Iori asintió

-nada sin importancia-

Cerro su casillero notando a kula a un de pie estática ella negó se dio media vuelta y se fue de hay en el camino se topó con "k" que la miro preocupado.

-oye que pasó estas bien-

El pregunto kula solo negó. Lo abrazo el respondió a el abrazo reconfortándola haciendo círculos en su espalda, al lugar llego Iori que no aguanto los celos fue a golpear al peliblanco que después de levantarse del suelo le regreso el golpe ambos empezaron a pelear bajo la mirada de todos kula intento separarlos se interpuso entre ellos justo en el momento en el que Iori estaba por darle un puñetazo a "k" se detuvo cuando vio la acción de kula.

-ya basta-

Grito causando todos voltearan a verla

-debí suponerlo que esto era culpa tuya-

Athena le grito.

-eres una pérdida-

Ella estaba a punto de abofetearla pero Iori la detuvo

-que pasa contigo-

Ella se quejó.

-yo soy tu novia-

Athena grito molesta.

-ya no-

La peli purpura detuvo su rabieta

-que estas bromeando no….si…no puedes estar hablando en serio-

El pelirrojo tomo de la mano a la rubia.

-creo que me acabo de dar cuenta la clase de vida que me conviene-

Athena rio con ironía.

-la clase de vida te conviene? Nosotros somos tu única familia-

A esto kula se acercó más a Iori.

-él no está solo nunca lo estuvo-

Athena frunció el ceño.

-no te engañes niña el solo conoce del alcohol y las calles así como el me dejo a mí él te dejara en su momento no es más que un traidor-

Kula miro a Iori que solo le jalo a un lugar más privado.

-así que una pérdida de tiempo no?-

Ella dijo forcejeando con él.

Tienes que ser sincero

-si yo te lo pido cambiaras-

Ella lo miro suplicante

-no importa tu tía puedes salir adelante sin ella deja ya esa vida-

Él se acercó a ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios una promesa muda de que estaba dispuesto a dejar esa vida solo por ella.

-te lo prometo-

Le dijo después sonriendo.

-qué bueno porque yo no estaba dejándote tranquilo si no lo prometías-

Iori rio.

-te creo kula te creo-

Kula lo abrazo

-bueno entonces yo te amo-

Él puso sus manos a su alrededor.

-yo también-

Por fin confeso causando kula se sintiera dichosamente feliz…

**Y fin…**

_**Que tal quieren una secuela bueno déjenme un comentario entonces una vez más gracias por leer hasta la próxima XD **_


End file.
